powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Forest for the Trees
Forest for the Trees is the tenth episode of Power Rangers Samurai. Synopsis After Mike goes rogue in battle, Mentor takes Mike's Samuraizer away until he learns a deeper lesson about the nature of the Green Ranger's Symbol Power. Plot At the Shiba House, Mentor Ji congratulates the Samurai Rangers for finding the three lost Power Discs. Jayden explains that the Beetle, Swordfish, and Tiger can combine to form the Samurai Battle-wing. Mentor Ji gives Jayden the Tiger Disc, Kevin the Swordfish Disc for catching it. However, when it is time to give the Beetle Disc over, Mentor Ji grants it to Mia, saying that they trusted her and her symbol power the most. This makes Mike angry. At lunch, Mike trains alone intensively. Kevin wondered what had happened, and Emily noted Mike's expression at the meeting, telling Mia that he wanted the Beetle Disc. Mia felt bad for Mike, but Ji told her not to since her hard work was the reason that she had been chosen. Emily defends Mike and says that he's trying. Mentor agrees and says that Mike had the power as well, but his inability to listen made him unprepared. Outside, an exhausted Mike resolves to train harder, still mad over not getting the Beetle Disc and envious of Jayden and Kevin for using their symbol power to its fullest. At the house, the alarm goes off, indicating that a Nighlok has entered the city. In the city, a Nighlok appears and causes it to rain suddenly. The rain makes the business people at a bus stop feel despair as the Rangers arrive. Kevin grabs the Swordfish Disc, but the Beetle Disc is blasted out of Mia's hands by the Nighlok, so Mike grabs it instead. He tries to use the Beetle Disc with his Forest Spear, confident that he can do it. The Nighlok goes into the air and Mike starts firing at it, but nothing happens when he tries to use the Disc. Kevin chastises Mike over what he was thinking, but Mike excuses it as wanting to help. Back at the Shiba House, Mike gets a lecture from Mentor Ji. Ji tells Mike that putting himself before the others put the Rangers in serious danger. Since they couldn't afford the selfish behavior, Mentor Ji is forced to take away his Samuraizer. Mike, angry at being benched, uses his symbol power to get a plant to grab Mentor Ji's staff. Jayden tells him to stop, and Mike leaves. Cast *Alex Heartman as Jayden Shiba (Red Samurai Ranger 1) *Najee-De-Tiege as Kevin (Blue Samurai Ranger) *Erika Fong as Mia Watanabe (Pink Samurai Ranger) *Hector David Jr. as Mike (Green Samurai Ranger) *Brittany Anne Pirtle as Emily (Yellow Samurai Ranger) *Rene Naufahu as Mentor Ji *Jeff Szusterman as Master Xandred and Octoroo (voices) *Kate Elliott as Dayu (voice) *Felix Ryan as Spike Skullovitch *Paul Schrier as Farkas Bulkmeier *Rick Medina as Deker *Pete Gentil as Desperaino (voice) *James Pearson as Man #1 *Jordan Blaikie as Man #2 *Aimee Gray as Girl Power Discs *Red Samurai Ranger - Samurai (LionZord), Tiger (TigerZord) *Blue Samurai Ranger - Samurai (Hydro Bow) (x2), Swordfish (Hydro Bow), Dragon (Hydro Bow), Samurai (DragonZord), Swordfish (SwordfishZord) *Pink Samurai Ranger - Samurai (Sky Fan), Samurai (TurtleZord) *Green Samurai Ranger - Bear (Spin Sword), Samurai (Forest Spear) (x2), Beetle (Forest Spear) (Failed), Bear (Forest Spear), Bear (Spin Sword - Tree Symbol Strike), Samurai (BearZord), Beetle (BeetleZord) *Yellow Samurai Ranger - Samurai (ApeZord) Notes * First formation of the Samurai Battlewing. * First apperance of Mentor Ji's motorcycle, an accessory that would be a significant part of his character and would appear again three seasons later in Super Megaforce. See Also (fight footage & story) Category:Episode Category:Samurai